The Big Dance
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: The big end of the year dance is coming up, and the guys need dates. Who knows how far they'd go to get the girl they want, or how far the girl's go...Suspense, humor, and romance all in one story...GahlikxAmy, JaylnxShadow, and so on....
1. Huh, we have a dance?

The Big Dance

Chapter One

Man, I'm starting new stories a lot now...Jayln belongs to Sil, Gahlik belongs to Gahlik, Kai is owned by Kai, and I own Vinny.

_Man...no boy ever asks a girl to the dance until a few days beforehand...I mean, it gets a little embarrassing asking a girl, knowing how you feel about her...I'll probably go alone or something this year, last year was really embarrassing. I asked a girl, and she screamed, shouted 'HELLO NO!', kicked me between the legs, and ran off! It can't get much worse then that...but now that I'm in a gang with Shadow, Knuckles, Espio, Kai, and Jayln, this should be very interesting...especially if Sonic's gang of Sonic, Tails, Charmy, and Amy help embarrass us all the more..._

_Vinny's thoughts regarding the school dance coming up..._

It was a cold, dark, rainy day. All of the students at Station Square High were inside, for none of them wanted to get wet. Everyone was inside the big auditorium, sitting. Or, almost everyone. A green hedgehog was leaning back against a wall towards the front of the room on the left side. He was listening to music that was coming from the camouflage iPod that he hid in his long, black cloak. Next to him was a black hedgehog who was leaning back on the wall as well, his crimson eyes looking at the ceiling.

"Can you feel life, slippin' through your mind? Oooooh, but you came back for more, yea-ea-eah! Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine? Oooooh, but you came back for more! But you can hardly swallow!..." sang Vinny quietly. Shadow was bored, and secretly wished that Kai, or Jayln, or Espio, the other members of his gang, were there as well. That way, he didn't have to put up with Vinny's annoying singing, even if he _was_ a good singer.

"Live and Learn! Hangin' on the edge of tomorrow! Live and Learn! Looks like the words of yesterday-a-ay. Live and Learn! You'll feel better if you follow! Live and Learn! You may never find your wa-ay-ay... Hey Shadow, looks like the others are here, coming from the entrance." Vinny said, finally stopping his singing. Sure enough, an onyx hedgehog was entering the auditorium, holding the door open for a whitish-blondish hedgehog behind her. Jayln had her hair in a ponytail, as usual, and her eyes were searching the room.

"Hey Shadsie, Vinny!" Jayln exclaimed. She ran over to them, Kai right behind her. Shadow was slightly embarrassed from being called 'Shadsie' I front of the rival gang, but he got over it. Sonic, sporting a pair of black shades, was leaning against the far wall. His blue fur shone in the sunlight, and next to him, Tails was sitting on the ground. Charmy was flying near the ceiling of the room, with Amy watching him, annoyed.

"Let's just hope that Gahlik joins our gang and not Sonic's..." Kai said, pointing at a black echidna with yellow streaks who was sitting in the middle of the crowd in his own personal seat. Vinny saw a poster that was plastered on the far wall, and he gasped.

"They're having a dance next week, the End-of-the-Year dance? But everyone goes to those, and odds are something weird will happen to me like last year..." Vinny said. Shadow looked at the poster, and shivered when he remembered last year's dance...

_"This is the worst day of my life...and trust me, I've had pretty bad days..." Shadow mumbled to himself. He was at the dance, and was actually dancing...somewhat. His partner, Jayln, was actually guiding him, but he didn't care. Just so long as he could get away, and Vinny paid him the five bucks for doing this, he'd be alright..._

_Shadow's memory of last year..._

"Hey Vinny, you still owe me five bucks from last year!" Shadow exclaimed. Vinny shrugged. Espio suddenly appeared right above Shadow, and fell on top of him.

"Ouch...that was weird..." Espio said as he stood up, wiping dust off of himself. Shadow stood up, and glared at Espio.

"Well, this should be interesting...I bet either Sonic or Gahlik will go with Amy to the dance...Rouge'll probably ask Knuckles, if she didn't already, and both Kai and Jayln'll ask you, Shadow. That just leaves Espio, that sugar-high weirdo Charmy, that flying fox Tails, and myself. This'll be a long week..." Vinny said. Espio nodded in agreement.

"Hey it could turn out different. Maybe Kai'll ask _you_ instead of me, Vinny." Shadow said, smirking.

"Heh heh, uh, no. She's too obsessed with you anyways." Vinny said. Espio looked at the two of them.

"Why does it matter to you so much? A real ninja doesn't care about dances or anything like that..." Espio said.

"Reality check, they're not ninja." Kai said. Jayln nodded, and the two of them left to find a plan to get Shadow to go to the dance with them.

"Ten bucks says they're finding a way to get you to dance with them, Shadow." Vinny said. Shadow nodded, and Vinny turned the iPod back on.

"He should sing that song for the talent show...he's not half bad." Espio said. Shadow looked at Espio, his right eye twitching.

"We all dance in fire under this machine! Don't know how long we've waited as the Eggman watche-e-e-e we all dance in fire under this machine! Don't know how long we've waited as the Eggman watches..." Vinny sang.

"Okay, that does it." Shadow said, attempting to grab the iPod. Espio stopped him with a simple kunai knife.

"C'mon, it's not like he's singing something weird..." Espio said. Shadow sighed, and withdrew his hand.

"Team Chaotix, sworn detectives you want on your si-i-ide. Team Chaotix..." Vinny trailed on. Espio's right eye started twitching.

"Okay, now that's the last straw." Espio said, before slitting the wire that connects the headphones to the iPod. Vinny kept on singing.

"He memorized it? That's sad. That's really, really sad." Espio said, before walking away. Shadow rolled his eyes before elbowing Vinny. He stopped singing abruptly.

"Shadow, who do _you_ plan on going to the dance with?" Vinny asked sassily, raising his right eyebrow. Shadow looked around, before whispering something into his ear. A look of deep surprise crossed Vinny's face.

Outside of the school, in their house that they shared, both Kai and Jayln were devising schemes to make Shadow theirs.

"WHHAAAAAAT? YOU'RE PLANNING ON ASKING _HER_?" they heard Vinny exclaim from the school. It was so loud, all the windows shattered, deer stopped to look at the school, the rain froze, and some old man opening a syrup jar went deaf.

"It's times like this I feel surrounded by idiots, which I usually am. Yes, I plan on asking _her_." Shadow said. Vinny shrugged, and Sonic rolled over. He was now wearing a black, jean jacket and his quills were slicked back.

"You look like a gangster from the 1970's" Vinny said. Sonic shrugged, before glaring.

"You better keep that friend of yours, Gahlik, from asking Amy to go to the dance. If you don't, there's going to be ­biiiiiig trouble." Sonic said in a fake gangster accent, before walking back over to Tails. Finally, the rain stopped, and everyone started exiting the school. Gahlik pulled Amy over to a wall, and whispered to her. She nodded, and Gahlik whooped.

"See you at 6 o'clock next Friday then!" Gahlik exclaimed. Shadow and Vinny froze. Gahlik walked over, and grinned.

"Please tell me that you did not just ask Amy out to the dance." Vinny said. Gahlik nodded, and Vinny started banging his head on one of the chairs.

"Sonic was planning on asking her, and now he'll go and start a fight against you or something!" Shadow exclaimed. Gahlik shrugged, and walked off.

"He really _is_ weird!" Shadow exclaimed. Vinny looked at Shadow with mock astonishment.

"You figured that out all by yourself?" Vinny said sarcastically. There was a loud bang, and Shadow walked away, angrily. Vinny was struggling to get his head out of the floor before all the blood rushed to his head.

"How to ask her, how to ask her..." Shadow whispered to himself as he walked home.

"How to ask him, how to ask him..." Both Kai and Jayln were muttering to themselves as they waited outside Shadow's house.

Yeah, that's Chapter One. Kai, Sil, you're going to have to tell me who you want to go to the dance with, and more likely then not who gets Shadow, unless it's another girl he's talking about...

Pyro Hedgehog4ever


	2. What? You want to go with Me?

The Big Dance

Chapter Two

The disclaimer I the same as last chapter, only I'm adding ShadowX, who belongs to Atomic Evil, and Alexia, who I own. And I own Nicholas as well, who can't drum for beans...

_Goddammit Shadow...what was that for? Oh sure, having my head go through the floor in school was just what I wanted...I hope both Kai AND Jayln get you to dance with them...that would be awesome...but then who would I go with? This is complicated...if only they had a band playing...I could be singer or guitarist or something..._

_Vinny's thoughts as he struggles to free his head from the floor..._

Gahlik was feeling happy-go-lucky. The girl of his dreams was actually going to the dance with him! He was so excited; he failed to notice the fact that he was being silently followed. It turns out it was Alexia, and she wanted to go to the dance with Gahlik. She silently darted from tree to tree, bush to bush, and rooftop to rooftop to follow Gahlik. At one point, as she jumped onto a rooftop, she saw Rouge and Knuckles through a window in the building across the street. They were hugging each other, and were smiling. Alexia quickly moved on as to not disturb their privacy.

"Yes, I'm free!" Vinny exclaimed as he tore his head from the floor. He had cuts all along his neck, but he didn't mind. A black hedgehog with a red streak through his stomach, and another one through his hair, was standing over him.

"Are you alright?" he said, laughing. Vinny nodded as he looked at the hedgehog.

"Okay...I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and since you seem like the type of person who can't get a date...how about you join the band?" he said. Vinny looked at him with interest.

"What's your name, and are you in the band?" Vinny asked. The hedgehog shook his head.

"My name's ShadowX by the way. The band's got an opening for both a singer and a guitarist, by the way." ShadowX said. Vinny shook hands with ShadowX.

"Where can I sign up?" Vinny asked. ShadowX pointed to the main office, and Vinny dashed inside. Vinny saw a notice that had written on it 'Needed, Guitarist and Singer for Band to play at Dance.' in big letters. Underneath, it had a list for people to sign, but no one did. Vinny eagerly signed his name, and wrote 'Guitarist AND Singer' next to it. A young, black and red fox entered the room, and gasped.

"Vinny, you're signing up to be the singer...and the guitarist? I'm the keyboarder...ist...thing!" Nicholas exclaimed, waving his two tails up and down in excitement.

"When do we meet?" Vinny asked. Nicholas, instead of answering, grabbed Vinny's arm and started pulling him into the gymnasium. Inside, instruments were all set up, and Vinny was shell-shocked when he saw who was on the drums. The keyboard set was empty, a guitar was set up next to a microphone, but the drummer was excellent. She hit every note perfectly, and Vinny's jaw hit the ground.

"No way..." Vinny said, and the drummer looked up, and dropped the drumsticks.

Shadow...

"Hi Jayln...where'd Kai just run off to?" Shadow asked. Kai had just grabbed a pair of percussion things, and left. Jayln shrugged.

"Well, at least I'm not pressured anymore...anyway, Shadow, want to go to the dance with me?" Jayln asked calmly. Shadow looked in surprise. All the other girls he turned down were shaking at the knees, scared, but Jayln was perfectly calm. She wasn't even sweating.

"Well, since I went with Kai last year, I suppose it'd only be fair...I was planning on asking you for the same reason, so I guess...sure, I'll go to the dance with you." Shadow replied calmly. Jayln lost whatever control she had, and hugged Shadow lightly, for a first. Shadow looked at Jayln and slightly smiled. Tikal looked on from the tree above Shadow, and felt her heart snapped in two.

Shell-shocked Vinny and perfectly calm Nicholas...

"Kai, you're the drummer?" Vinny exclaimed. Kai nodded before picking up her drumsticks. Vinny put the strap on the guitar and placed it on his shoulder. He put the microphone near his face, but not too close.

"Hey, Kai? Do we even have any music?" Vinny asked. Both Nicholas and Kai shook their heads. Vinny came up with an idea, a small light bulb appearing over his head, and he ran into the office again. Kai sweatdropped as they heard loud banging coming from the office. Vinny ran back into the room holding nine sheets of music.

"Here, I think this song should suffice..." Vinny said, as he gave three sheets to Kai, and three to Nicholas. Kai sweatdropped.

"Vinny, this is 'Live and Learn'. Don't you have this on your iPod?" Kai asked. Vinny nodded.

"We can use the iPod to help make sure we've got all the notes down, and whatnot." Vinny said. Nicholas and Kai exchanged glances that clearly said they were weirded out.

"Right...both of you can pick out your own song...and then we'll all choose about three together or so. Does that sound okay?" Vinny asked. Kai nodded, and Nicholas hesitantly nodded.

"For now, let's practice 'Live and Learn'. Are you ready? One, two, one two three four!" Vinny exclaimed. Music blared from the gymnasium, and for the most part, it was pretty accurate. The only mess-ups were when Nicholas's finger slipped a few times, Vinny's voice cracked once or twice, and Kai...well, she didn't make any that anyone could notice. After a few runs through, Jayln walked in, and immediately dropped her books. Vinny and Kai stopped abruptly and gulped. Nicholas stopped a few measures later. Jayln looked like she was hit over the head with a club.

"No way...you guys are the band? I wanted to know where you were, Kai, so I could tell you something...I heard music, so I just assumed Vinny's iPod's volume was really high...again. But you're actually the BAND?" Jayln exclaimed. Kai and Vinny exchanged mortified glances. Nicholas gulped.

"Yes...what's the good news?" Nicholas said as an attempt to change the subject. Jayln smiled.

"I'm going to the dance with Shadow!" Jayln exclaimed happily. Vinny's jaw hit the floor, Nicholas stood there, a surprised and confused expression on his face. Kai had a confused expression on her face.

"How drunk did you have to get Shadow to make him agree?" Vinny asked. Jayln glared at Vinny.

"Because he went with Kai last year, he's going with me this year! And, by the way he said it, I think he actually likes me!" Jayln exclaimed. Kai's right eye twitched, and Vinny gulped.

"Jayln, I think you said the wrong thing...something tells me Kai's about to go berserk...last time she did, her eyes turned all different colors, and whatnot...she was also pretty scary, too (see Dark meets Light, Kai's story, for details)" Vinny said. Kai grabbed Vinny's arm, and started marching out of the room.

"Fine! Vinny and I will have more fun dancing anyway!" Kai exclaimed as she left the room.

"Nicholas, can you please drop off the guitar at my house, and my music as well, not to mention clear up? I would, but I don't think I'll be able to help...sorry..." Vinny exclaimed, his voice fading.

"Smooth, Jayln. Smooth." Nicholas said as he started packing up the equipment, and put the music in separate piles to send to their respective owners. Nicholas took Kai's and Vinny's music, the guitar, and the keyboards, struggling over its weight, and turned back to Jayln.

"You better hope that Kai calms down and you become friends, because I don't want to think of what Vinny'll have to go through...ouch." Nicholas said, before walking out of the room. Jayln sighed, and looked down.

"What have I done?" Jayln said, upset.

Vinny and Kai...

"Grrrr! Why'd she have to say that Shadow liked her and not me?" Kai exclaimed. She let go of Vinny, who stopped to look around. This was the first time he was in her house, let alone bedroom. There were pictures of Shadow from different occasions plastered all along the walls, always perfect pictures, with nobody else in them. Her sheets were pure white, and it scared him.

"Kai...what exactly _are_ we going to do?" Vinny asked. Kai sighed, before realizing what she said.

"Oh no...I said I was going to dance with you..." Kai said, obviously terrified. Vinny took that as an insult.

"Am I really that bad that you don't want to dance with me? Or is it that you just don't want me to embarrass you?" Vinny asked, slightly upset.

"No, I meant that I can't dance." Kai replied. Vinny's eyes widened in surprise, then he closed them, remembering this was _Kai_ he was talking to.

"Look, I just know I may very well regret this, but...how about after every time our band gets together, I teach you how to dance? That does include today, of course..." Vinny said, almost mumbled. Kai thought about this for a second.

"Sure, I guess I don't want to embarrass you or something by not being able to dance..." Kai said. Vinny stood up, and, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself seeing as he couldn't dance, tried to remember what Shadow had forced him to watch on the Dance Network for spring break.

Nicholas...

"Jeez, how much does this weigh? I just hope that I can carry this all the way to Vinny's house...I think I'll collapse before I get there..." Nicholas wheezed as he struggled to walk. ShadowX appeared in front of him, and caused Nicholas to stumble.

"Hey Nicholas, let me help." ShadowX said as he picked up the guitar and the keyboard with ease.

"Oh, I'm ShadowX, Vinny's friend. It's thanks to me he found out about the band." ShadowX said as the two of them walked towards the house that was standing in the distance.

"Looks like I owe you for two, then. Vinny's house is that far one. Ironically, I live a few blocks away from it." Nicholas said. The two of them walked in silence as they slowly progressed to the house.

"Who're you taking to the dance, Nicholas?" ShadowX asked. Nicholas answered without even thinking.

"I can't dance, I'm in the band. But, I'm sure Vinny and Kai'll find a way around that. Here, we leave the guitar and these three sheets here, on the table." Nicholas said as they entered Vinny's house. ShadowX placed the guitar carefully on the table between two couches in the living room. Nicholas then placed the music on top of it, and they exited the room.

"I wonder...why'd Kai get so mad at Jayln?" ShadowX asked. Nicholas looked at ShadowX weirdly.

"How do you know about that? I didn't see you anywhere around there, and besides, students aren't supposed to know about the band yet..." Nicholas said. ShadowX laughed.

"Are you kidding? Kai nearly ran me over! I overheard the whole argument because I was following Jayln because I thought she might lead me to the restroom..." ShadowX laughed.

"Ooooookay...look, Kai and Jayln are obsessed with Shadow. When Jayln said, 'It sounded like Shadow liked me!' Kai thought Shadow liked Kai and not her. Understand? Good, because I don't." Nicholas said as ShadowX nodded.

"Here, we can drop this off right here..." Nicholas said, pointing to the floor right inside his doorway. ShadowX placed it on the floor carefully, before putting the music down. Nicholas nodded, and ShadowX grinned.

"Okay, last but not least is the drum set, which goes in Kai's house...I wonder where she is, anyway..." Nicholas said. ShadowX shrugged, and the two of them made their way to Kai's house.

Kai and Vinny...

"I don't think I've ever seen someone learn that well before!" Vinny exclaimed. Kai had already learned many different kinds of dancing, and was unsure of which she would use at the dance.

"I think we're done for today. See you later, Kai!" Vinny exclaimed. Kai smiled, and lunged forward and hugged him.

"Thanks for doing this, Vinny." Kai said. Vinny smiled slightly, and the doorknob started rattling. The door swung open, and Nicholas and ShadowX walked in. Kai quickly let go of Vinny and stepped back, but Nicholas saw it.

"Kai...Vinny...you have ten seconds to explain what that was about..." Nicholas said in a weird, protective voice.

Alexia...

It was almost nighttime, the sun was setting, and Alexia was brokenhearted. Alexia had seen Gahlik give Amy flowers. Alexia felt tears pouring from her eyes, running down her face, and the light 'pitter patter' they made on the ground. She saw a blue hedgehog with a black jean jacket, and black shades covering his eyes walk towards Amy, flowers in his hand.

"This should be good..." Alexia said, before watching intently everything that was about to aspire.

"Hey, Amy, want to go to the... Amy, why are you holding flowers? Wait a second...Gahlik, you didn't! Consider yourself in Shadow's gang now, chump! That's it, it's go time!" Sonic exclaimed, sounding like one of the bullies from the 1960's or 70's. Alexia raised her left eyebrow in confusion.

"What...the...hell...did...I...do?" Gahlik asked, fending off ferocious kicks from Sonic. Sonic glared, and his attack intensified thirty-fold.

"YOU ASKED AMY TO THE DANCE AFTER I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO SO I COULD, DAMMIT!" Sonic exclaimed angrily. Gahlik's eyes widened as he remembered Shadow's words.

_'If you ask Amy, then Sonic'll kill you! That's what Shadow said!'_ Gahlik remembered with a start. Gahlik ducked just in time as Sonic kicked at his head.

"Why are you so obsessed with her? You used to run away from her!" Gahlik exclaimed, jumping and spinning to dodge quick, ground based sliding kicks.

"I was an idiot back then! I never knew how much I loved Amy until this year!" Sonic exclaimed angrily, before jumping up into the air as well. Everything seemed to stop, and Gahlik and Sonic turned exactly 360 degrees. Time continued again, and Sonic scissor-kicked Gahlik in the chest.

"You always _were_ an idiot! Besides, haven't you noticed Amy's stopped chasing you, and that she seems to keep her distance?" Gahlik exclaimed, picking himself up from the ground. Sonic, angered by this, lunged towards Gahlik, a ferocious fire of hatred in his eyes. Amy jumped between them to intervene.

"Sonic, Gahlik, stop!" Amy exclaimed, arms extended. Sonic let a kick fly, and he couldn't stop it.

"Amy, DUCK!" Gahlik exclaimed, but it was too late. She was nailed in the side of the head, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"No, Amy!" Sonic exclaimed. He fell to his knees, and covered his face in his hands. Gahlik picked her up, and carried her bridal-fashion.

"I dunno about you, but I'm bringing Amy to my house to help her. I guess you can come if you want, Sonic." Gahlik said, sighing. Sonic nodded, and the two of them walked towards Gahlik's house in silence.

Tikal...

"No...no...no! I cannot accept this! No matter what happens, I must make Shadow mine! But how...the only way I can think of his making Jayln look so bad, Shadow _has_ to dump her...but how? I got it!" Tikal exclaimed, before putting her evil plan to work. She started sketching out her order of operations, and then set up the plan.

"She'll never know what hit her...hehehe..." Tikal said, grinning rather creepily.

Jayln...

Jayln had managed to put herself together, and was thinking on how to make up with Kai. She was walking through the darkness, the only light coming from the moon's shining white surface. Jayln walked, and something caught her by the ankle. She felt herself be pulled up by her ankle, and she disappeared into the tree. Espio, who was walking by at the time, although he only showed calmness and anger, his eyes showed pure surprise. He thought he heard two people fighting, and saw Jayln drop down from the tree.

"Are you alright?" Espio asked, confused as to what the hell just happened. Jayln smiled at him.

"I'm alright, thanks for worrying though!" Jayln exclaimed, and hugged Espio, Jayln left, and Espio stood, dumbfounded.

_'What...the hell...happened?'_ Espio thought to himself, still standing stiff as a board. Jayln was walking down the street. Once she stepped into total darkness, she grinned.

_'That was easier then I thought! I bet Shadow's going to love me, Tikal, since I bound up Jayln and hide her in the tree! Disguised as her using the Master Emerald's power, he'll never know the difference!' _Tikal, disguised as Jayln, thought.

Who's left...Shadow!

"What's taking Jayln so long? She promised that we'd meet here in the park not long after nightfall...she better not be waiting until the moon gets closer so it'll be more 'romantical' or whatnot..." Shadow thought out loud to himself. He looked at the giant clock that was placed towards the edge of the park. '10:24' the clock read. Shadow sighed.

"What could Jayln possibly be doing? Knowing her, and the way Tikal's been acting, who knows what's going to happen...watch, Tikal's probably going to take over Jayln's body or something...yeah, that'd be a laugh..." Shadow said to no one in particular. He looked around, and felt an unpleasantly cold wind blow by. Shadow shivered.

"Wow...half past ten already...so much for meeting soon after nightfall...looks like she ditched...I think she's probably just really excited or something...later, person who's stalking me from behind the bush." Shadow said, waving to the bush. He walked away, and a young boy stepped out from behind the bush.

"Man he's good...that gives me a...0 'not found' rating..." the boy said, before walking into the clock and passing out.

Here ends Chapter Two, filled with surprises, music, more surprises, and Tikal's feelings, as well as Alexia's, revealed. Wow, I think I managed to kill all of the suspense in this chapter...except for what's happening between Nicholas, Kai, Vinny, and ShadowX...and then what Tikal's doing...I need more in the next chapter...woah, this was 7 Microsoft Word pages long...I'm on a roll! Later!

Pyro Hedgehog4ever (Gahlik was right...the 4ever sounds weird...but hey, it's all that's left of 'ShadTikal4ever', my old name, so it stays!)


End file.
